suki dakara
by Saki123
Summary: Silver quiere pasar más tiempo con Kris , intenta visitarla a su casa pero que ocurrirá cuando descubra que ella no esta? SilverXKris redemptionshipping posibles escenas lemon más tarde
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí estoy nuevamente para escribir una historia más de silver x kris 3 pondré un toque otros ships y tal vez habrá escenas lemon o/o

En esta historia espero que sea larga con capítulos :D

Muchas gracias por escribir reviews lo aprecio mucho! :3

**Titulo:** Suki Dakara

Summary: Silver quiere pasar más tiempo con Kris , intenta visitar pero que ocurrirá cuando descubra que ella no está

**Capitulo 1 : **_¿Kris se fue?_

En una tarde en Jotho un joven llamo a su Honchkrow de su pokeball y voló hacia un pueblo en especial, el Pueblo Primavera, caminó hacia la casa cerca de esa laguna y del laboratorio del profesor Elm, el lugar donde la conoció por primera vez.

Observa el lugar, tan pacifico y lleno de hojas quebradizas, había una delicada brisa helada indicando que era otoño y prontamente invierno.

Mientras daba un paso se aproximaba más hacia la casa de la chica de cabello azul y su corazón no paraba de latir fuertemente

¨Aquí es¨ Momentáneamente se susurra a sí mismo mirando detenidamente a la casa de dos pisos

*Ding Dong*

Espera unos cuantos segundos mientras mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra

Se abre la puerta ¨¿Si que se le ofrece, jovencito? Pregunta una señora con un peculiar cabello azul obscuro y un delantal de cocina manchado de chocolate y harina

¨ ¿Eh se encuentra Kri…¨ Antes de terminar la mujer le interrumpe con una sonrisa ¨ ¡Un momento! ¿eres el novio de mi pequeña? Yo lo sabía ella no deja de hablar sobre ti¨

¨No, sólo soy… Silver, su amigo¨ Respondió algo serio

¨¡pásale solo siéntete en tu casa!, mi cristal esta allá arriba en su cuarto, no ha salido, ¡ah! y por favor pregúntale si quiere comer unas galletas¨ antes de irse hacia la cocina le dice a Silver ¨ claro sin olvidarme de ti, tú puedes comer galletas también,¨

¨ Si, gracias señora¨ contesta una vez más algo serio y cohibido

Silver pov

Que señora tan más extraña me habla como si supiera quién soy sin embargo se parece a Kris ella es igual de cálida… espera ¿acaso dijo que ella ha hablado sobre mi?

Fin del pov

Silver subió el ultimo escalon y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto que decia en un letrero _Cuarto de Cristal_ y toca la puerta…. Ningun ruido

Toca otra vez y sigue sin escucharse un ruido alguno, ¨Kris soy yo Silver ¨ toca una vez más mientras repite su nombre ¨ ¿Cristal?¨

Silver intenta girar la perilla de la puerta para abrirla pudo observar su cuarto lleno de carteles, y para su sorpresa ¡Kris no estaba! Ni sus pokemon estaban, todo dictaba que ella se fue a quién sabe dónde para otro recorrido de batallas pokemon

Luego silver bajo las escaleras y la mamá de Kris le comenta

¨ ¿Cómo?, que Cristal no está? Oh lo siento muchisímo eh Silver perdóname pero ahora recuerdo que Cristal me dijo que iba a salir.

¨¿A dónde?, ¿con el profesor Oak?, ¿a una ciudad?, ¿cuál ciudad o pueblo? ¿Se fue a Kanto?¨ pregunta exaltadamente el chico

¨¡Silver tranquilízate! no lo recuerdo con claridad pero dijo algo de un monte de plata o algo así.¨

¨Bien gracias¨ (eso creo)

Y en ese momento Silver salió de esa casa, para esperar a que Cristal volviera o al menos saber cuándo volverá.

Sugoii!

Bien aquí está el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado y seguiré con esto si es que no se me agotan las ideas :s

Bueno Matta ne! n-n


	2. Capitulo 2: Silencio que mata

2do capitulo de suki dakara! Bien aquí esta disclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece :c

disfruten el capitulo y… esta es la parte de Kris mientras está en su ausencia

Capítulo 2: Silencio que mata

-O-O-O,O,Ov

Una congelante mañana de otoño en el monte plateado (mt Silver) amaneció una mañana nublada. Kris se levanto de su bolsa de dormir a pesar del frío que rodeaba alrededor de la cueva.

Mientras se despabilaba, sus pokemon aun seguían dormidos así que intento salir de su bolsa de dormir lentamente para no sentir un cambio brusco de temperatura y cuando divisó a sus pokemon, ya estaba despierto a su Kadabra

¨ka, daaaaa kadabra¨ kadabra hacia sus ruidos característicos mientras observaba a su dueña peliazul.

¨Ay Kadabra eh.. buenos días, esta fue mala decisión ¿no es así? Es horrible el clima aquí eeesttttoy tttitiritando del frrrio ay porque no traje una chamarra mas cccaalientita bufff¨

Kris esperó a que sus demás pokemon despertaran para seguir por el camino de la desafiante montaña. Solo había pasado una semana desde que decidió enfrentarse a un misterioso entrenador que según cuentan unos entrenadores, es el entrenador más fuerte de todos y se alejó tanto de la sociedad que se volvió serio casi un monstruo que era capaz de derrotar a tus pokemon en unos cuantos segundos sin ningún esfuerzo alguno.

Unas cuantas horas después…

¨Achúuu ,sniff , casi llego, maldita sea ya estoy gripienta ¨,¨ un momento, ahí veo una entrada a algo, ¿acaso será?¨ y para su sorpresa aún seguía más camino por recorrer,

Eso sólo la desilusionó más de lo que estaba tardó una semana para ver que había más camino de la que ella ¨ está bien seguiré solo por que quisiera saber si es cierta esa historia, a parte mis chicos y yo somos más fuertes e inseparables, he llegado muy lejos y ¡dudo mucho que pueda perder!¨ kris se reanimó y continuo su camino

Dos horas más…

¨Veo, veo otra entrada iré por ahí ¨ la chica echa una mirada y ¨aquí es ¡qué bien!¨

Kris intentó acercarse sigilosamente pero no pudo evitar la atención de un chico, un misterioso entrenador alto y delgado de tez pálida por falta de sol, con ropas algo desgastadas y sucias (chaleco rojo, camisa blanca de manga corta, y pantalones de mezclilla) , cabello obscuro y corto, unos ojos color café o tal vez gris, su gorra le tapaba la mayoría de su rostro. Él lentamente volteó hacia la dirección de la jovencita que no paraba de ser escandalosa con semejantes pasos cansados o su exclamación que cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.

Cuando Kris se dio cuenta de que el chico ya la estaba viendo, ella se acerco con naturalidad y se presentó un poco nerviosa o tal vez MUY nerviosa

¨Eh… hola mi nombre es Cristal, y yo vengo a retarte, supongo que tú eres el entrenador más fuerte, ¿no es así?¨ El joven asintió sin ninguna expresión o palabra alguna

¨Bien te retaré después de una siestita ¿no?, estoy cansadísima¨ Y con esas palabras cristal sacó su bolsa de dormir, se acostó y cerró sus ojos para poder dormir plácidamente.

El chico sin expresiones se quedó extrañado, todos los entrenadores que han venido a retarlo, lo retan inmediatamente, a él le incomodaba la compañía de las personas cuando permanecían en "su escondite". Desde que se convirtió en el entrenador más fuerte se alejó de la sociedad pero era lógico no podía hacer nada para hacer que Kris se fuera, la obscura cueva dentro de la montaña era muy peligrosa como para aventarla a un orificio que conducía a la salida o pedirle que se fuera a decir verdad ella se veía muy cansada y seguramente ya se habrá dormido profundamente como para poder hacerle caso así que él se quedó esperando hasta que se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente (o eso parecía) Kris se levantó de su bolsa para darse cuenta de que el misterioso entrenador ¨¡¿no está?! ¿Qué le ocurre? ¡Se supone que lo iba a retar en una montaña en medio de la nada, y este se larga que se vaya a la v…!¨

Antes de terminar se da cuenta de que él estaba justo detrás de ella, ella se sonroja totalmente con los ojos completamente abiertos ¨ oops je discúlpame enserio creí que te habías ido, um…¨ su explicación no parecía cambiarle la cara así que se armó de valor y ¨Bien olvidémoslo, te reto a una batalla pokemon seguro será una batalla épica¨ Kris saca una pokeball al azar mientras el entrenador sin nombre asiente con la cabeza sacando su pokeball….

Qué les pareció tengo este es un capítulo un poco más largo :D y creo tener más imaginación así que esta historia apenas comienza matta nee!


	3. capitulo 3: Batalla

Bien aquí estoy con otro capítulo y ahora describiré la gran batalla :D así que please enjoy! ;D

¨ ¨ diálogos ," "nombre de pokemon y movimientos pokemon ( ) pensamientos entre paréntesis

Capitulo 3: Batalla

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes

Kris saca una de sus pokeball al azar, de este sale una meganium hembra nivel 59.

el entrenador misterioso hace lo mismo y sale un pequeño y adorable pikachu macho de nivel 81.

¨Que comience la batalla no pienso perder contra ti, he llegado muy lejos¨ toma unos segundos para pensar ¨ "¡Flora" usa velo sagrado!¨

Mientras la meganium hace una clase de capa brillosa recibe sin previo aviso un ataque rápido bastante poderoso como para ser un movimiento básico, Pikachu uso rayo lo que captaba la atención de la chica peliazul en sus pensamientos

(¿Cómo puede ser posible? ese chico ni dijo una sola palabra y el pikachu hizo un movimiento, tal vez debo dejar de pensar en la defensiva y ¡atacar!), hundida en sus pensamientos, el pikachu había usado otro movimiento: "encanto", que bajó el ataque de "Flora".

¨ ¡Flora usa golpe cuerpo ahora!¨- "Flora" usa un potente ataque que deja paralizado al pikachu sin embargo al parecer le resta pocos ps por su movimiento anterior encanto

Meganium espera para cargar un potente rayo solar pero es alcanzada por un trueno de pikachu que la deja fuera de combate.

(No puede ser tengo que pensar, bien si pikachu es de tipo eléctrico entonces… es vencido por uno de tipo tierra, ¡ya sé!) ¨Aquí va mi segundo pokemon¨ Kris saca una de sus pokeball, la besa y la lanza ¨"Shiny", ¡Ve!¨¨

¨Quaqsire!¨ la pequeña quaqsire variocolor avienta un grito de pelea

¨¡shiny usa "amnesia"!

Pikachu solo uso ataque rápido restándole un tercio de su vida

"Shiny Ahora usa terremoto!"

¨ un fuerte temblor de tierra golpea críticamente al pikachu y lo deja fuera de combate…

¨¿Te rindes?¨ El joven sin responder lanza una fría mirada a la chica y manda a otro pokemon un venasaur enorme rugoso y verdoso con enormes ojos rojos e intimidantes

¨Nunca…¨

Cristal se había sorprendido finalmente escuchó un sonido provenir de su contrincante, su voz era grave pero no tanto como para decir que era un monstruo, de hecho se notaba que era un jovencito de más o menos 17 años..

¨Wow tu voz es algo gruesa, ahora dime como te llamas ¨

La pregunta le había hecho sonrojar al chico y nerviosamente le contestó:

¨Mi nombre… es Red¨ se arregla la gorra para tapar su mirada y sus mejillas

¨Bien Red, tu vas a ser vencido por mis pokemon!...si debo trabajar en mis exclamaciones¨

Venasaur uso día soleado, y después e golpeado por "golpe cuerpo" de "Shiny"

Derrepente es golpeada por un rayo solar del venasaur

ella solo quedo con 1 punto de energía

"Shiny, ¡regresa usa relevo!"

La pokemon volvió a su pokeball y vino un togekiss

Venasaur uso síntesis

"Lucky" usa "llamarada"

La llama combinado con el día soleado fue potente dejando a venasaur fuera de combate

Snorlax aparece en batalla pero es golpeado por la esfera aural de Lucky dándole un daño muy considerable, después snorlax usa descanso pero vuelve a ser golpeado por el mismo ataque

Snorlax usa un terrible trueno certero que termina con "lucky"

¨No puede ser¨ kris se quedo en shock

Kris fue corriendo hacia su togekiss tirado en el suelo y se agacho para revisarle su pulso y respiración.

La batalla fue bastante intensa y ya en el último momento Red tuvo un golpe crítico con snorlax y le ayudo a ganar la victoria.

¨ …¨ Kris se queda callada por un momento y voltea a ver a su alrededor para percatarse de que Red había desaparecido

¨ ¿Red?, ¿a dónde fuiste?,.¨

Cristal se va sale de la cueva intentando correr sin caer con su togekiss en la pokeball

Mientras se va corriendo , es observada por red, el misterioso entrenador que se había ocultado en la sombra

No paraba de verla ya sea por su imposible peinado de coletas anti gravitacionales cabello azul o su silueta…

¨ (oh por Dios pero que he hecho)…. ¨

Red agitó su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de culpa

(olvidalo eso pasa siempre, los pokemon también son mortales)

Aún sigue mas de esta historia n-n ahora será un toque de FirstTrainerShipping krisxred pero seguirá siendo RedemptionShipping SilverxKris

Por cierto no he podido subir por un largo tiempo pero ya estoy de regreso y también pienso tener más planes futuros para mis fics.

Matta nee :D


End file.
